


Angle of View

by firesign10



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Time, Frottage, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's a little confused about what he wants, besides wishing he was in love like his roommate Jensen is with Danneel. A surprise encounter with photographer JD Morgan gives Jared a whole new perspective on himself and on love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angle of View

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeeLikeJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeLikeJ/gifts).



> Posted for the May 2015 [ SMPC](smpc.livejournal.com) Porn Pile, for their second anniversary. Written for BeeLikeJ for her winning bid in the Wings128 auction.

"Jay!"

Jensen burst through the front door of their apartment. Jared bolted up from the couch he'd been busily loafing on, watching college basketball and eating cheese puffs. "What's wrong?"

His roommate dropped his backpack, his books making a resounding thud on the hardwood floor. He flopped down next to Jared on their dilapidated but oh-so-comfy sofa, sighing as he relaxed. "God, how can you eat those?"

Jared pulled the bag closer to his chest. "These are crunchy bits of orange, cheesy heaven, thank you very much. Just for that, I'm not sharing."

Jensen stuck his tongue out. "I don't want any, and don't get that orange shit on the couch."

"Whatever. What were you all fired up about when you came in?"

"Oh! It's my review of the new photography exhibit by JD Morgan at the Ferris Gallery downtown! The newspaper loved it, and they're going to print it in the Sunday Arts section!" Jensen fist-pumped, jostling the arm Jared was using to hold the snack bag. A couple of cheese balls flew out and rolled onto the couch.

"Dude!" yelled Jared, and started flinging the cheese puffs at Jensen, who retaliated by swatting them with his newspaper. Soon the floor was littered with orange bits and they collapsed laughing back onto the couch.

***

Jared looked at himself in the mirror, adjusting his jacket and shirt collar. _Thank god this exhibit opening event isn't suit and tie,_ he thought. Jensen had said he was good to go in a dress shirt and his soft black leather jacket over dark jeans. Jared thought the jeans looked awesome on him, emphasizing both his long legs and what he thought was a pretty good ass.

Jensen stuck his head in Jared's bedroom door. "You look great, okay? Let's get going, I don't want to be more than fashionably late. Dani's going to meet us there."

Jared nodded, running his fingers through his hair one last time. Jensen teased him about it, preferring short hair himself, but Jared liked it a little long, just brushing his neck. It was thick and kind of wavy, and, well, he just liked it like that.

"You going over to Dani's after?" Jared asked as Jensen ran some product through his light brown hair, working with his fingers to craft a carefully casual look.

"Yeah--her roommate is away this weekend, so...." Jensen winked in the mirror. "Mice gotta play."

Jared really liked Jensen's girlfriend, Danneel Harris--she was beautiful, snarky, and cracker-jack smart. She had taken on a big sister-type role with Jared, giving him advice, fussing over him. Her fiery red hair matched her feisty personality, but she was also warm and fun to be around. She'd slept over at their apartment from time to time, but Jared knew the time was coming where she and Jensen would probably move in together.

He watched Jensen primp--there was no other word for it--and wished he had a Dani. Wished for someone he could love like his two friends loved each other, someone to share all the details of his life with. He and Jensen were that close, but as brothers. Jared wanted that kind of intimacy but with romance too. Sex. Love. His heart ached for it, and when he was around Jensen and Dani, he knew exactly what he was missing.

And he had no idea how to get it.

***

The Ferris Gallery was in an older section of town, full of brownstones and interesting little shops. It sat in a corner lot with big windows, and tonight it was bustling with people. Jared didn't remember who the photographer was, but he must be some kind of big deal, because Jensen had been thrilled about having the chance to tour the exhibit for his review before the actual opening.

They walked into the space, as modern inside as it was retro on the outside, with clean, spare lines and all sorts of indirect lighting so the art was clearly lit, but not washed out or over-exposed. The polished, dark wood floor was a handsome contrast to the white walls, and the entire focus was on the art.

Tonight, the exhibit was a display of black and white photographs, blown up to various sizes. Jared only got a quick glimpse of shadows and light play before a woman in a flowing black pantsuit appeared and greeted them. Her hair was a lush spill of brown shot with gold highlights, and her full mouth was drawn up in a quirky smile, while brown eyes regarded them warmly. Jared liked that she had little crinkles at her eyes from smiling, and that she didn't have that stretched-face look of the rich ladies that were so often pictured in the arts and society pages of Jensen's newspaper.

"Jensen! So glad to see you here. And who is tall, dark, and handsome here?" She looked up into Jared's eyes, but he didn't feel uncomfortable at all. He actually felt like he wanted to sit down at the kitchen table with her and chat over cookies and milk. Or maybe some good whiskey.

"This is my roommate, Jared. He's a bike courier downtown. Jared, Ms. Ferris, the gallery owner." Jensen jostled into Jared as a woman, her copper hair piled loosely on her head, materialized at Jensen's side. "And this is my girlfriend, Danneel Harris."

"Pleased to meet you," Danneel said, shaking Ms. Ferris's hand and smiling warmly at Jared. "The gallery is just lovely."

"Walk around and enjoy the exhibit," said Ms. Ferris, gesturing around the gallery. "The man of the moment, JD himself, is wandering around here somewhere."

They all thanked her and she went off to greet other guests. Jared waved Jensen and Dani off, and started walking around to look at the photographs by himself.

They were stunning. Jared usually didn't care about color versus black and white, but now he could see why black and white was so highly regarded as the standard in judging photography. All that mattered was the play of light and the use of shadow, bringing objects, landscapes, portraits into a new dimension. Jared studied each shot, marveling at them. One section featured everyday objects: a shot of a broom and dustpan, a crock of kitchen utensils, a couple of knives on a wooden cutting board. Jared was amazed that something he could see everyday could really be so interesting or beautiful.

Turning into another section, he saw all sorts of landscapes. The proverbial wheat plain, mountain ranges, lakes ringed with evergreens--beautiful and tempting, making Jared think of traveling to see those lovely places himself.

Around another wall, the focus was on people. Old, young, male, female, crones, toddlers, construction workers, girls at ballet class. Some were busy, looking at their task or something unseen, others stared directly into the camera, seeming to bare their souls in a single look.

As he slowly moved from picture to picture, Jared saw the portraits shift to nudes. Some only showed a back, legs, a graceful arm and shoulder. Others were full body, with the same range of subjects as the portraits had had. Jared felt himself flush as little as he looked at a full-breasted woman, a young mother suckling her baby, a man toweling off, another lying in a hammock. None of the pictures were lurid or pornographic, but all were startlingly honest and undeniably sexual.

And beautiful.

"What do you think?" asked a deep voice at Jared's side. He startled and turned to the commenter.

Talk about tall, dark, and handsome. The man was older than Jared, with a closely trimmed salt-and-pepper beard, a strong jaw, and thick, dark hair. His eyes were dark and kind, and he clearly smiled a lot, if the soft lines in his face were anything to go by. His black linen shirt draped smoothly over broad shoulders and fell to a wide leather belt encircling a narrow waist, while dark jeans clung to muscular thighs. Jared immediately felt nervous and a little squirmy inside--this man's bearing and clothes bespoke a sophistication that Jared still aspired to.

"I think they're beautiful," said Jared quietly. "They make me re-think how I see things and think about them. And this section--I never thought how lovely a human body could be without being...without being just porn." He blushed, thinking that he was talking too much to a complete stranger.

The stranger nodded thoughtfully. "That's perfect. I think that's just what the photographer was shooting for."

"Are you familiar with his work?" asked Jared.

The other man smiled. "Yes, I am. Quite familiar." He stuck out his hand and said, "Jeff Morgan."

Jared glanced back at the wall, where each photographs was neatly tagged with its title and... _Jeffrey Dean Morgan, photographer_.

_Oh shit._

"I...uh, I'm..." stuttered Jared.

Jeff clapped him on the shoulder. "Pleased to meet you too. Would you like to get a drink with me?" His voice dropped to a stage whisper. "I'd invite you by name, but..."

Jared struggled to answer through a mouth dry with embarrassment. "Jared. Jared Padalecki."

"Well, Jared Padalecki, let's go find a drink, and you can tell me more fantastic things about my pictures."

***  
Jared stared unseeing at the TV, occasionally remembering to sip his beer. He replayed last evening at the gallery over in his head; Jeff's laid back but lively personality, the beautiful pictures themselves. They'd shared a drink, but then Jeff had had to go make nice with the other guests, including other gallery owners who might be interested in showing his work. Jensen and Dani had dropped Jared off back at the apartment, where he'd lain awake half the night.

Now he found himself trying to analyze what had affected him so much. And he kept coming back to Jeff's deep, husky voice, his hand clapping Jared's shoulder, the easy way they'd chatted.

How attractive he was.

Jared hadn't dated that much. He'd always had lots of friends, but no one he'd really felt that romantic about. It hadn't seemed that big a deal until Jensen and Dani had been around so much, and made him think about what he might be missing.

His roommates in college had enjoyed having porn on, but that too didn't do much for Jared. The bodies were as fake as the soundtrack, and he eventually learned to turn a blind eye to it. He hadn't thought much about it, figuring he'd be more interested in sex with a real person, someone he had real feelings for--just somehow that person had never materialized.

A knock on the door interrupted his reverie, and Dani entered the living room. "Hey, Jared," she said, and came over to kiss him on the cheek. She had some shopping bags in her hand, dropping them down next to the couch.

"Hey, Dani," he responded. "Supporting the economy?"

"You bet, and supporting my girls too." She winked as she pulled a pink Victoria's Secret bag out from the others. "Got some new bras, as well as a couple of new naughty things for Jensen later."

Jared felt his cheeks heating a little at thinking about Dani's boobs. Sure, she had a great rack, but it wasn't his rack to consider. She apparently knew what he was thinking, because she laughed and pinched his arm.

"Oh, Jay, you're adorable. I don't mind you thinking about my girls, I know how much you respect both me and Jensen. Besides, you're like my sister!" She pulled out a dark purple lace bra. "Now, how do you like this one? I thought it would look great against my skin." She draped it across her front. He had to admit, it _did_ look great against her creamy skin.

Then he thought about what she'd said. "Really? You think of me like a sister? What...what does that say about me?" He felt confused, just like he'd felt about Jeff earlier. Just what and who was he attracted to?

She looked at him more seriously. "Jared, honey, I meant that as a compliment. I love you, and I feel safe sharing stuff like this with you, because I know you aren't going to take it as an invitation to jump me. If it bothers you, I can dial it back a little."

"It's not that," he said slowly. "I like feeling that you trust me like that. Just...aren't I supposed to be turned on by great boobs like yours? I've seen enough porn to know you have Grade A breasts. Is it because we're close that I'm not turned on by them?"

She studied him for a moment, and he dropped his eyes. "Here, let's do this," she said, and matter-of-factly pulled her shirt off. He was surprised by her sudden action, gaping at her as she sat there now only in her bra and jeans. It was a simple white bra, but the fabric molded to her breasts perfectly, and lent her a somewhat virginal look. The bottom of the cups was chaste cotton; the top half was sheer lace that he could see her skin through, and even part of her rosy areola.

"Dani, I...what if Jensen..." he stammered, not knowing where to look and trying to keep his eyes on hers.

"It's okay, I'll explain to Jensen. He's not going to think anything is going on." Her hands went to the clasp of the bra, a little gold clip nestled between her breasts. She flicked it open and slipped the bra down and off her shoulders, leaving her chest bare.

Her boobs were indeed beautiful--full and round atop a slender ribcage, with delicate, pale smooth skin. His eyes were drawn to her dark pink nipples, sitting pertly in the middle of areolas the size of a half dollar. As he looked, she ran her hands over herself, gently lifting and cupping her breasts and flicking a thumb over her nipples. She licked her lips as they hardened under her caress, flicking them again and arching her back a little, thrusting her chest out.

"Do you want to touch them?" she asked, her voice a little huskier. She squeezed a little, making her nipples pop out even more, licking her lips again with a smile. "Go on, it's okay. I promise."

He hesitated, but with her encouragement, he reached out a finger, ran it down the slope of one breast. She nodded, taking his hand in hers and bringing it to her chest, leaving his hand there to feel the soft, heavy weight in his hand. "Go on," she whispered "It's okay, go ahead." He ran a thumb over her nipple, just as she had. It was hard beneath his touch, but gave into her soft flesh at the same time. Her breath caught a moment, and he realized she was becoming aroused.

"I--I'm sorry, I--" he stuttered, but she shook her head and smiled.

"It's alright, I'm not going to pounce on you. My boobs are sensitive, especially my nipples. I can't help responding to being touched. If someone started handling your dick, you'd get hard whether or not you were interested. Same thing here."

Jared pulled his hand back, and she pulled her bra back up, refastening it and taking a deep breath. "Well?" she asked, her eyes fixed on his. "What did you think? How did that make you feel?"

"It's, um, it was very nice. You really do have beautiful breasts," he said. "I just...um..."

"It just did squat for you," she finished for him. "Right? Any response downstairs?"

He shook his head. There'd been nothing--no stirring, no blood fattening his cock, not like when he jerked off by himself.

He choked out, "There's something wrong with me, right? Any other guy would be salivating at touching you, you're so much prettier than any of those girls in porn, and I--"

She pulled her shirt back on, then reached out and smoothed his hair, patted his cheek. "Baby, do you not get it?" She smiled gently at him. "There's nothing wrong with you. Either you're asexual, which is no big, or you're gay. And personally, I think it's that you're gay, and you just haven't really realized it yet." She dropped her hand and squeezed his thigh. "And somewhere out there is a lucky boy who's gonna get to find that out."

***

Jared was waiting on a document pick-up when his phone buzzed. _Unknown number_ read the display, but he answered it anyway. He wasn't doing anything else right this second.

"Is this Jared Padalecki?"

That voice--he knew that voice. Husky, soft, connected to a warm pair of eyes and a wide smile. "J--Jeff?" he managed to squeak out.

"Hey, yeah, it's me. I hope you don't mind, but I begged and cajoled Jensen to give me your number. He only caved when I told him he could track me down and skewer me if I took advantage of you." A deep chuckle tickled Jared's ear.

"Uh, well, are you planning of taking advantage of me?" Holy shit, did he say that? Out loud?

Another chuckle. "Well, we could talk about it, perhaps. Maybe over a beer? This Friday?"

Jared's throat was feeling very constricted, so he nodded. Then he kicked himself--Jeff couldn't see that. "Yes, yes, I'd like that," he replied hoarsely.

Jeff mentioned a place near the gallery, and they arranged to meet at 7:30 that Friday. After hanging up, Jared ran to the bathroom; his tension had triggered a need to pee. Undoing his jeans, he pulled himself out. He didn't need to pee after all--it was just his cock hardening. It lay semi-rigid in his hand.

_Fuck, was Dani right? Had he just not met the right person, not realized where his true orientation lay?_

_Would he find out for sure on Friday?_

***

One beer was fine, another even more so. Jeff was funny, witty, and able to set Jared at ease within minutes. Jared forgot his nervousness as he laughed and chatted and even fucking bantered. Sure, he bantered with Jensen and Dani, but he was not a _date-_ banterer. Except now, apparently, he was.

"I'd like to invite you to see my personal favorite photographs, but I'm afraid of sounding like the proverbial dirty old man picking up girls. 'Would you like to come up and see my etchings?'" Jeff's eyes stayed on Jared's, alert but soft. Jared was not an innocent, despite his lack of much personal experience. He knew what might lie behind this invitation, but he wasn't going to decline it. Jeff drew him in, radiated an energy that Jared found appealing. Maybe even...sexy.

"Sure, I'd love to. Um, now?"

"If now works for you." Jeff stood up, extended a hand to Jared.

Jared took it.

They walked around Jeff's brownstone, stopping at each picture. Jeff let Jared look first, develop his own reaction, then explained what that particular picture meant to him, what lay behind his decision to shoot it. There was a good mix of subjects, but Jared was particularly fascinated with the body shots; a hand poised on a piano keyboard, a graceful calf and foot, the curve of a back as it dipped into the sacral dimples and the smooth curve of cheeks. One shot was a breast, lit so that the swell of it became a symphony of shadow against the light, the nipple standing out starkly. Jared couldn't take his eyes off it, thinking of Dani sharing her beautiful boobs with him.

"What do you think?" murmured Jeff, so close that Jared could feel his warm breath on his ear.

"It's so lovely. The line, the light, what you'd done with the way the shadow falls." Jared traced it with his fingertip, not touching the print.

"Yeah, it is. I was blessed to have someone allow me to shoot this vision." Jeff's hand rested between Jared's shoulder blades, warmth radiating out from it to spread over Jared's back. He felt little tingles run down his spine, his cock responding with a little twitch.

"Did you...did she and..." Jared's words trailed off. "I'm so sorry...it's none of my business."

"Did we sleep together?" A puff of air as Jeff laughed softly. "No. I have slept with some women, but I didn't sleep with her. And in general...I much prefer men." Fingertips ran down Jared's spine, sending electricity around his chest and into his pants. He could feel that his nipples were hard now, and all he could think was that Jeff would see them poking at his thin shirt. He wondered what the other man would do if he _did_ notice them.

"Jared," Jeff said, turning him so they faced watch other. "I'd like to photograph you. Your face--it's beautiful, the planes of it, your bone structure. Would you allow me to do that?"

Jared stared at him. Was that all this was? In his inexperience, was he mis-reading this moment?

"Is that, um...is that all you want to do?" he whispered.

Jeff's finger ran down Jared's cheek, into the V of his T-shirt. "No," he said, tugging gently on the shirt and drawing Jared to him. "I want to do this too."

His lips pressed against Jared, warm and soft. More firmly then, and Jared felt them part as Jeff's tongue delicately licked at his own lips. He opened them and they were kissing, mouths moving on each other, sliding lips and tongue and sucking the very air from Jared's lungs.

They both pulled back to breathe, Jared staring at Jeff's dark eyes and moist lips. "That was fantastic. I've never had such a fantastic kiss."

Jeff rumbled, "Then you've been short-changed, sweetheart, because you are the hottest man I've ever seen." He kissed Jared before continuing. "Their loss is my gain."

Jared put his hands on Jeff's chest, feeling the muscle beneath Jeff's shirt and remembering how soft Dani's breasts had felt. "I have to be honest," he said, gathering up his courage to lay it all out for Jeff. "I don't know where I'm at. I mean, I'm not sure what I am. I did an experiment the other day with my roommate's girlfriend--"

"Really! Hmm, what kind of experiment?" Jeff was listening closely, but his fingertips kept stroking Jared's cheek and throat, which was a little distracting.

"Um, well, I just never felt that interested in sex, or found anyone I wanted to have sex with. She, um, she took her shirt off, and her bra, and let me touch her breasts." Jeff's eyes darkened, Jared wasn't sure why. Was he angry? Annoyed? He hurried on, saying, "We didn't do anything. She wanted me to see what they felt like, and...if I liked them. If they ...turned me on."

"And how did they feel?" Jeff's voice was deep and gravelly now, and Jared felt it down to his toes.

"They were...beautiful, like the one in this picture." Jared gestured to the print on the wall. "Round and firm, heavy. I just didn't...any guy would have wanted to fuck her then and there, but I--it just didn't do anything for me." He ducked his head. "I thought maybe something was wrong with me, but she said...she said she thought maybe I was gay."

"And what about you? Do you think you're gay?" Jeff's nose nuzzled his cheek.

"I don't really know," whispered Jared. "I hadn't really thought about it until then. But now.."

"Now?"

"Now..I think you're really attractive. And...and sexy." Jared looked up into Jeff's dark expressive eyes. "Would you mind if I tried something?"

"Jesus...no, Jared, I don't mind. You do whatever you need to help you figure it out." Jeff took a step back, gesturing to himself before dropping his hands to his sides.

Jared took a deep breath and reached out to Jeff's shirt, slowly unbuttoning it. The fabric opened under his hands, and when he finished with the buttons, Jared gently pushed it over Jeff's shoulders and let it fall to the floor.

He'd seen a little curl of dark chest hair in the V of Jeff's shirt, but now Jeff's entire chest was exposed for him to see. It was broad and lean, with good muscle definition; Jared could see the gentle swell of his pecs, the lines marking his abs. Scruff ran all across his chest, dark with some silver hairs glinting, a closely-trimmed mat that abated at his torso, then ran in a widening line from his navel into his jeans. Jared wanted to follow that line, see where it led, but he wasn't done yet.

Jeff was breathing a little harder now, but stood stock-still, letting Jared do as he pleased. Jared bit his lip and placed a hand on Jeff's chest. It felt so firm, so much harder that Dani's soft bosom. He dug his fingertips in a little, scratching the hair, feeling the muscle underneath Jeff's skin. He ran his hand over Jeff's whole chest, tracing the lines with his fingers, scratching again and again as he marveled at the texure of the hair against his palm. The roughness excited him, the firmness made him want to push harder, press his body against it.

He could see Jeff's nipples peeking out from the scruff, little brown nubs already standing up from Jared's exploring touch. He licked dry lips and put his thumbs next to them, circling them firmly. He remembered seeing Dani play with hers, and he rubbed his thumbs directly over them. A quick breath rewarded his action, and he did it again, then flicked them quickly. He felt them stiffen as Jeff bit back a moan. It was headying to know he'd provoked that, and he had to play with them, flicking them again, then giving them a little pinch, as if punishing them for being naughty. Looking at Jeff, he saw Jeff's eyes closed and his head tilted back, bottom lip caught in his teeth. Jared looked back at the seductive little nubs and surprised himself by leaning over to lick one.

They tasted a little salty, but Jeff's skin felt amazing under Jared's tongue so he licked again, Then he licked the other one, and it was so good that he put his lips on it and suckled. He heard himself moaning too, a deep low sound in his throat, and he wrapped his arms around Jeff to bring that tantalizing nipple closer and closer into his mouth.

Strong hands gripped his arms and tore him away. Jared gasped in shock and stared at Jeff. "What--oh god, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have--" His heart pounded as he waited for Jeff's anger at his forwardness.

Jeff growled, "You have about ten seconds to decide what you want before I drag you into my bedroom and have my wicked way with you. You're driving me crazy, playing with me, teasing me, but I'm not gonna do anything you don't want to do. So, Jared, decide and decide now, because my dick's about to rip through my jeans!"

Jared was dumbfounded at Jeff's words. Jeff _wanted_ him? Jeff wanted _him?_ Like, naked in bed, sex-wanting? His hand was still resting on Jeff's chest, and he could feel that Jeff's heart was pounding too, that he was even trembling a little. Jared realized how hard Jeff was controlling himself as he waited for Jared's answer.

"Yes! Yes, I want you. Please. Please, Jeff..." He got no further--Jeff scooped him up and stumbled through a door into another room, and Jared found himself bounced onto a bed. Before he could even sit up, Jeff was standing back and tearing his clothes off, flinging them anywhere, eyes burning hotly at Jared.

Jared had trouble breathing--if Jeff looked fantastic before, it was nothing on seeing him naked. That broad furred chest taped to a trim waist; his thighs were thickly muscled and dusted with dark hair. The dark trail at his navel led to a dense but well-trimmed patch of hair surrounding the base of a thick cock, jutting out like a compass needle pointing North to Jared. The shaft was a deep brownish-pink, but the head was flushed dark red, and Jared could see clear drops emitting from the slit. Jeff's balls swung heavily and his cock bobbed as he moved to the bed and climbed on.

"You okay, baby? Am I all right?" Jeff kneeled next to him, a gentle hand caressing his face, eyes inquiring. "Is this all new for you?"

Jared nodded. "Um, yeah, I mean outside of porn, but--god, you're gorgeous!" Jared wanted to touch him everywhere, and didn't even know where to start. Apparently he said that out loud, because Jeff chuckled and reached for Jared's shirt.

"Let's start by getting rid of these. I want to see you, see all of you." He made short work of Jared's shirt, jeans, and boxers, and in a few minutes--for the first time--Jared found himself naked in front of another man for sexual reasons, not simply changing in a locker room.

Jeff let out a slow breath. "Jesus, so beautiful. Knew you would be...that skin, those legs...fuck, Jared, could fucking eat you up." He ran his hands up Jared's legs, stopping to rub his hip-bones. "Look at these, gonna lick them, gonna taste you all over..."

Jared couldn't stop drinking Jeff in with his eyes, and just the sight of the man was making him hard. As soon as Jeff started touching him, Jared's cock sprang to full attention. He almost wanted to cover himself--he'd never had a man look at him like this, while he was erect, and he felt exposed as well as excited. One hand started to move toward his groin, but Jeff caught it gently. "No, no, don't cover yourself. You're fucking beautiful, Jared, and your cock is beautiful too. Jesus, so big--shoulda known, you're so tall, but--damn!" He winked at Jared, making him relax and laugh.

Jeff lay down and drew Jared down with him. They lay face-to-face on their sides, bodies brushing together, cocks bumping heads. The first touch of Jeff's cock on his made Jared moan embarrassingly loud, and he tried to stifle himself. Jeff kissed him and said, "When you're noisy during love-making, you're letting your partner know how good they're making you feel. Nothing at all wrong with that."

Then he kissed Jared, kissed him hard and deep, hot tongue exploring his mouth and coaxing Jared to respond in kind. Jared's mind stopped all conscious thought and he just gave himself over to the kiss, pressing his body closer and closer to Jeff's, wanting to feel that hard body up against his. Their cocks were rubbing constantly now, sending delicious sensations all throughout Jared's body. There was no stopping his moaning now; it was constant, shifting from pleased to begging and back as Jeff's hands roved around his body, rubbing his back, running his fingers into Jared's hair, trailing fingers over Jared's chest. Jeff tweaked a nipple and Jared gasped, his hips bucking against Jeff's and making him laugh.

"Like that, do you?" And then Jeff tormented him, repaying Jared tenfold for his earlier explorations by rubbing and pinching his nipples, then lowering his mouth to one and licking, sucking, even gently biting. Jared thought his head was going to explode, it felt so fucking good, and he arched his back, trying to push himself into his lover's mouth. "So greedy, look at you now," murmured Jeff as he mouthed one rigid bud. "Be greedy, my sweet, I'm going to give you everything you want."

Jared felt one of Jeff's big, warm hands slide down his back, leaving little trails of fire in their wake. Jeff gripped one ass cheek, kneading it and using it to pull Jared's hips to Jeff's even more tightly, locking Jared next to him. Jared felt he could scarcely breathe, that there wasn't room for air between them. Their cocks pressed together from root to tip, and they both ground against each other, seeking the most friction they could get. Feeling Jeff's heavy, hard cock rub against his made Jared utterly lose the ability to think, leaving him dizzy and his head spinning even though he was lying down. He held Jeff all the tighter, feeling that if he didn't, he would go spinning right into space, drifting up on clouds of ecstasy.

"Hold up a second," said Jeff, his voice hoarse, and he scrabbled in a drawer in his nightstand, pulling out a bottle. "Gonna need a little slick, don't want to rub you raw." He popped the cap and Jared felt a cool liquid drizzle onto his dick. Immediately they began grinding again, but more smoothly now, and Jared found it didn't matter how hard they pushed against each other, the slick protected their flesh. The additional silky gliding intensified the thrilling sensation from his already highly sensitized, blood-rich skin.

Jared couldn't get enough of feeling Jeff's cock against his body, against his own cock, and he began thrusting his hips harder and harder. Jeff was panting and groaning now, his hand still gripping Jared's ass, fingers sliding into his crevice and rubbing against his hole, tapping the tight furl. That was a feeling Jared had never experienced before, but as with everything else he was experiencing, it felt incredible, shooting little zings of electricity into his balls. He almost didn't know whether to push against that probing little finger or drive his aching dick against Jeff's thick cock, itself moving just as hard against Jared's own.

They were rocking harder now; Jared wrapped one leg around Jeff's hips to anchor himself as he rutted mindlessly, his brain completely given over to seeking pleasure. He could feel pre-come dripping from his cock, the sticky fluid mixing with the lube, letting his dick glide faster and faster as his climax began to rise. His balls tightened, his breath shortened, and he vaguely heard a high, whimpering sound from somewhere. His skin craved Jeff's, demanding he press every inch he could against his lover. Jeff's chest rubbed against his, sweaty and hot, the mat of hair stimulating Jared's sensitive nipples until he thought he would scream from it.

Jeff released Jared's ass, but before he could complain, those strong fingers wrapped themselves around both dicks, gripping them tightly. Jeff slowly but oh-so-firmly jacked them together, their precome mixing with lube to create a glorious friction. Jared's head lolled back and he felt his eyes rolling up as he gave himself over to the bliss that started in his dick and rose throughout his entire body. His breathing shortened to gasps; he panted as he strained harder and harder against Jeff, tension in every muscle, every nerve firing. His balls tightened, his excitement coiled up and up and up...

Ecstasy exploded in his groin, sending a tidal wave of pleasure outward, making his limbs tingle and his brain melt. Come spurted over him and Jeff as his cock pulsed, the hot splatters landing on their chests, one errant drop landing on his chin. He blanked out, unable to do anything but ride the wave, give himself over to it, his hands clenched on Jeff's shoulders to anchor him.

He drifted back into himself, hair sticking to his forehead, feeling hot and sweaty and sticky and absolutely fan-fucking-tastic. His eyes opened slowly to see Jeff watching him, grinning from ear to ear. "Didja like that, baby boy? Hmm?" Jeff kissed him softly. "Love seeing you lose it like that. Jesus, hottest thing I ever fucking saw."

Jared became aware that Jeff was still holding their cocks, tugging them slowly. Jeff was still rock-hard, and Jared's eyes snapped back up to Jeff. "Oh...oh, I'm sorry, I..."

"Shhh," Jeff murmured, kissing Jared again. "Nothing hotter that what I just watched. There's plenty of time, and believe, me, it's not gonna take much to make me blow. Just feeling you against me, coming in my hand like that, is making me a little crazy." His tongue slipped into Jared's mouth, lazily exploring it and teasing Jared's. "Let me drive, okay? Not gonna fuck you, I want us to work up to that. Just...hang on tight."

Jared nodded, a little relieved that Jeff wasn't asking for intercourse yet, while this was all so new to him. Jeff unwrapped his hand from their dicks and gently nudged Jared to turn over. He pulled Jared snugly against him, fitting Jared's ass tight against his groin. Jeff's cock was still slick from lube as well as Jared's come now, and Jeff slowly slid his shaft between Jared's thighs. "Squeeze tight, baby. Wanna feel you all around me," Jeff whispered in Jared's ear, licking it and nipping the lobe. Jared nodded. He'd already blown his load, but Jeff's fat cock felt amazing, thrusting over Jared's perinium, the head bumping into Jared's balls as it nudged its way through the hot tunnel of his thighs.

Jeff groaned, wrapping his arm around Jared's waist, holding him tightly against Jeff's hips as they rocked steadily, pumping his cock through the slippery cocoon that Jared's thighs made. Jared felt his own cock try to rise, moaning at Jeff's erection rubbed the sensitive skin behind his balls again and again. Jared reached one hand down to roll his own balls; his fingers felt the spongy head of Jeff's cock thrusting in and out as he fucked against Jared. He began stroking it, squeezing it with his fingertips, teasing the slit and smearing the precome that was steadily drooling from it all over his balls.  
Jeff hissed in Jared's ear, "Fuck, you little devil...Jesus, driving me fucking mad...fuck, Jared...Christ, I can't..." His breathing grew short and hard, hot pants of air against Jared's face. Jared ground his ass against Jeff, silently encouraging him to go harder, harder, and his hand, sloppy and agile, squeezed as much of Jeff's cock as he could reach. Jeff's hips bucked against Jared's ass; Jared was sure he'd have bruises later, but he didn't care.

It was enormously exciting to feel him affecting Jeff like this--to know he was giving Jeff the same unutterable pleasure Jeff had given him. "Come on...come on, wanna feel you come," Jared groaned, his body shaking as Jeff slammed against him. Jeff yelled just before his orgasm made his body rigid against Jared, his cock shooting thick come all over Jared's balls and hand. His hips stilled, but he stayed locked against Jared's ass, tiny rotations grinding them together.

Jared released Jeff's messy dick, wiping his hand off against his belly. Curious, he brought one sloppy finger to his lips, tongue snaking out just to taste it. His brain registered _saltybitterthick_ , but Jared still found hiself lapping at his fingers, cleaning them of Jeff's release. _Jeff...essence of Jeff..._

_Fuck, I could get used to this..._

Jeff buried his nose in Jared's hair, nuzzling the back of his neck as his breathing slowed. "Fuck...you are incredible," he muttered against Jared's nape. "Beautiful, smart, sensitive, and now a fucking siren in bed. I could fall hard for you, Jared Padalecki." He planted a lingering kiss, one that Jared felt ripple throughout his entire body. "I think I already am."

Jared laid his arm over the one Jeff still had around his waist, closing his eyes. "Well, you are a photographer, so I think we should see what...develops." He giggled, shaking them both gently.

"Oh, and bad jokes too. Well, that seals the deal, Mr. Padalecki. You. Are. Mine."

"Good," whispered Jared, the last word on his lips as he drifted off to a sated sleep.


End file.
